Lost and Found
by TheAkatsukiiscoming
Summary: Naruto decides to leave the village to become stronger, and when he comes back, what will happen? ItaNaru, SasuNaru, NejiNaru, GaaNaru, Naru? One of those 4 The whole orochimaru thing didn't happen, btw. YAOI ALERT! probably no lemons, though
1. Chapter 1

**Lost and Found**

Summary: Naruto decides to leave the village to become stronger, and when he comes back, what will happen? Itachi, Sasuke, Neji and Gaara all like Naruto, but who does Naruto like? (Pretend Sasuke didn't run away from the village, and the whole Orochimaru thing never happened.)

Disclaimer: This is FANFICTION! Not an actual sellable story. You think I'd be writing fanfiction if I were the actual author? Durr…. XD Don't sue me! I'm poor!

_Italics: thoughts_

Sasuke smiled, remembering his beloved Naruto. It had been six years since he had seen him last. It seemed like just yesterday that Naruto was laughing and pulling pranks. But he seemed gone for good. He said he was leaving to become stronger. Sasuke had heard a rumour that Naruto was dead a few years back. He hadn't believed it at first, but his resolve was slowly slipping. There hadn't been any signs that Naruto was still on the Earth at all. _Get it together, Sasuke! He'll come back!_ Sasuke mentally commanded himself. "Hey, Sasuke, come join us!", called Neji. The entire rookie nine, as well as Gai's team, had gotten closer since the blonde's departure. "Hai. I'll be right there.", Sasuke shouted. When he arrived at Ichiraku's, the place they had as a "hangout", to remember Naruto, everyone greeted him. "Today is the sixth anniversary of Naruto's departure. Let us acknowledge him by eating his favorite flavor of ramen: Pork.", Said Shikamaru. "11 bowls of ramen, please.", Said Sakura softly. When the ramen was ready, they all ate slowly, and in silence, each remembering their own fond memories of Naruto. While they were all eating, a stranger walked into the bar, and ordered pork ramen as well. The strange man was absolutely stunning; he had shoulder length blonde hair, beautiful tan unblemished skin, a cat-like angled face, gorgeous aquamarine eyes, and perfectly full lips. Everyone was gaping at him, and half of them even had nosebleeds. He couldn't have been any older than them, and he also wore a leaf headband, but none of them had ever seen him around before. "Excuse me," interrupted Sasuke, snapping out of his stunned silence, "but you don't seem any older than me, and your headband is from here, but I haven't seen you around before." _I wouldn't have ever missed a hottie like you, _Thought Sasuke. The mysterious man stood up, and he was a full head taller than Sasuke, about 6 feet. "No-one you will ever care for", he replied sadly. The strange man then got up, paid, and left. All 11 of the others got up and left also, anxious to follow the mysterious stranger and find out who he was.

Naruto quickly jumped trees, trying to remember where team 7's training area was so he could meditate. Seeing every one of his friends at once had almost made him break his emotionless facade, and if he didn't calm down right now, he would go insane. Sighing, he sat down on the finally discovered training grounds, and began to meditate.

Neji's, Sasuke's, Kiba's and Shikamaru's teams all crouched down in the trees, tired out from trailing their strange, and kind of familiar new obsession. The man began quietly talking to himself, and he seemed emotionally unstable. "Why did I run away from them? Maybe they would finally accept me after all these years." The man laughed harshly at the thought. "Yeah, right. All I ever did was mess up, annoy people, and pull pranks." The man's eyes looked lonely and sorrowful as he said this. "They'll never accept me, no matter how much I've changed."

The quiet watchers were stunned at who this sounded like. "Guys," whispered Ino, "could this be Naruto?"

End Of Chapter One

A.N. So, how did you guys like the first chapter? If I get more than **one** review, I'll post the next chapter. Flames do not count as reviews, btw. They will be used to burn Haku's ice mirrors. I'll**_ try_** to update every week, but I can't always access a computer…… so review!

Please?


	2. Chapter 2

Alex-chan: Hey guys!!!! It's me again!!!!!

gets shot

Random angry fan with gun: "How dare you make us wait that long for a frickin' update!!!!! You said you would update as soon as school was out, and here you are, almost a week later than you said you would!!!! shoots again

TT

I'm sorry, I really am! I'm incredibly lazy, and I had a huge writers block. I thought I knew what I was going to write, but I just couldn't! I know what happens in my head, but I don't know how to write it always, or it comes out stupid. TT TT I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm going to update quicker from now on (at least I'll try to…..)

On with the story!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (Believe me, you would _know_ if I owned it. Can you say YAOI?)

Kakashi stood atop the Hokage monument, impassive eyes surveying the bustling village below. He sighed inwardly. It had been a long time since he had last seen Naruto. He remembered it perfectly, because it was the final straw, the one that broke team 7 apart irreparably.

Flashback:

_Fluid movements, purposeful turns and twists, flawlessly executed strikes, woven together to form a unique, beautiful ballet._

Sasuke dove to the left, effectively blocking his opponents' kunai. He spun gracefully into a backspinning kick, knocking his opponents' second kunai into a tree, and landing effortlessly on a tree limb, whilst his opponent was knocked to the ground with the force of the blow. Sasuke readied himself for a sneak attack, but it never came. Looking down, he saw that his opponent wouldn't be getting up for a while. They had been going at it for a long time; he must have finally passed out from overexertion. Sasuke smirked. The dobe never _was _able to win against him.

"Naruto. Get up." Naruto grumbled incoherently, turning over on his side to glare haughtily at Sasuke.

"Shut up, teme. You wouldn't know talent if it bit you on the -"

"Naruto!" Sakura strode over, grabbing Naruto by the ear. Don't speak to Sasuke- kun that way! It's not his fault you lost!

"Well, technically….."

"You know what I mean, Naruto-baka! Shut it!"

Kakashi watched the scene unfold from atop a tree. He would have read his book, but the argument between his students was just too amusing to pass up. He sighed inaudibly. _The day they stop arguing will be the day I take my mask off. _Kakashi jumped down from his perch, landing gracefully beside his students.

"Yo. What do you guys think about taking a little break?" Naruto's eyes lit up.

"D'ya think we could go out for ramen then? C'mon, pleeeeeeease? I'm really hungry! We could go there and I could have sixteen bowls of miso and pork ramen and Sasuke- teme could have a bowl of plain ramen 'cuz he's boring like that and the beautiful Sakura- chan could have the, um…. um…..-"

Sasuke sweatdropped, and looked at Kakashi and Sakura. How he managed to speak that much without suffocating was beyond him.

"- oh! Now I remember! She could have the special sakura blossom combo because she's so beautiful and you could have the - well, actually I don't know what you would want because you never eat with us because of that mask - and hey, do you ever take the mask off to, like, eat or anything, or do you just cut a hole in it or something, because -"

Sakura reached over and hit Naruto on the head.

"Owwwww!"

"Naruto! Shut the hell up! How do you even know we're going for ramen in the first place?"

Naruto whimpered and clutched the rather large bump on his head. "Sakura - chaaaaaan! Why do you always have to be so mean!!??"

Kakashi sighed. "Alright, Naruto. We'll go out for ramen, but none of us are going to pay for your unsightly (and very unhealthy) amounts of ramen this time, okay?"

"Okay, kaka-sensei!" Naruto turned around and happily skipped off to Ichiraku's, all the while humming a random tune about ramen.

Kakashi watched him run off, and shook his head. He knew he would get stuck with the ramen bill one way or another, but it never hurt to try, right?

"Oh, well…."

End of Chapter Two

A.N Hello everybody!!!!! (again) I know I've been really lazy, and I know I deserve whatever flames you guys give me. I really and truly am sorry! I know that the flashback isn't over, and it doesn't seem angsty, but it will be! XD poor naru-chan. He has no idea what's gonna happen to him. I already have this one (kinda) planned out in my head, so expect an update soon!!!! (like in less than a week)

I can't promise how long it will be, though!

Special thanks to **Panda-Pigeon**, for getting my off my lazy ass, and making me write! Huggles

See ya soon!!!!!!

I swear, It looks sooooo much longer on microsoft word.


End file.
